


Oh Little Brother

by angsty_beaches



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is very much BAMF, Big family, Gen, He and Ahsoka are vod'ika, He gets a happier ending, Her commander is done with her bs, Hurt/Comfort, Shes a general, Tup is Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_beaches/pseuds/angsty_beaches
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is a general tasked with assisting Masters Tiplee and Tiplar along with her old master, Anakin Skywalker, to take Ringo Vinda. Tup's chip malfunctions, and she saves him.**Very AU**
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & CT-5385 | Tup, Ahsoka Tano & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Original Clone Trooper Character(s) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Oh Little Brother

Ahsoka sprinted down the halls, her clone commander a few paces behind, trying to get to where Tup was being held. She heard what happened- felt it in the force. She had to get to him as soon as possible, but she had been on the other side of the space station. By the time she had gotten there, Master Tiplee was restraining the clone with the force and Anakin suggested getting him to the medical bay. Both Jedi turned to look at her as she panted. Commander Whistle slowed and stood by Commander Doom, watching through narrowed eyes.  
“Wait, Masters, please let me see what I can do,” she asked. They shared glances, and Anakin shook his head.  
“He killed Master Tiplar, and tried attacking Master Tiplee. I don’t want to risk him attempting to kill you, too.”  
“Master, I can help. Or at least, just let me try.” There was a beseeching tone in her voice, and he let out a sigh through his nose. Master Tiplee gave a short nod, moving to the side. She approached the clones- Tup sitting against the wall while Rex stood over him and Kix tried getting him to focus. Fives stood in the doorway and gave her a nod with a stressed smile, which she returned warmly- Fives had always been one of her favorite troopers. She turned her attention back to Tup, whose eyes were rolling around in the sockets while he mumbled the mantra that made Ahsoka’s blood run cold- “Good soldiers follow orders.” Rex turned as she approached.  
“Sir,” he nodded, though his eyes were weary. “I don’t think you should be over here, if he sees you…” he might try to kill you went unsaid. She gave him a tight-lipped smile.  
“I’ll be fine, it’s Tup I’m more worried about.” Tup had been her fellow vod’ika, and they had bonded through it. He let her braid his hair, and she taught him how to defend himself against people with less-than-pure intentions. Rex hesitated before stepping aside, and she gave Kix the same tight-lipped smile before dropping in front of Tup, her toes balanced on the ground and her thighs on her heels. As soon as his golden-brown eyes looked to her, his muscles bunched under the armor, and he lunged. She was prepared and caught him, rolling with him on the ground. Through the force, she felt bodies shift around, but she held up one hand to stop them.  
“General-,” her commander’s voice was sharp.  
“Commander. We’re fine. Why don’t you go contact Shanaya and Bolton?” She interrupted him, sending him off. She turned her full attention back to Tup, who was writhing under force-aided grip. She made direct eye-contact, moving her hands so her palms pressed against the sides of his head. His hair was still silky smooth, though it had more flyaways now. He was still repeating his mantra, so she counteracted with one of her own.  
“I am one with the force and the force is one with me. I am one with the force and the force is one with me…” She repeated the phrase as she knocked on his mental shields. She was answered with aggression, but the subconsciousness was not Tup. It repeated a number- CT-5385. That was Tup’s number. Her breath hitched as she realized that her brother wasn’t in control of his body, and that the chip was. She slowly released it as she gently forced herself in, careful to not ravage the shields. 5385 pulsed against her presence, angrily trying to push her out. She ignored it as she searched for Tup. The alternate personification made it hard, but eventually she found a tendril of familiarity and followed it. Ahsoka found Tup cowering in a corner of his own mind, and her heart broke. She brushed against him, and he curled into her mind’s embrace.  
_'Soka? What’s happening? I-I tried to fight it. But I- I killed General Tiplar, and it hurts. It really hurts_.  
She had to school her anger at the Kaminoans so as to not disturb or scare him.  
_It’s okay, Tup’ika, she purred affectionately. I’m going to help_.  
_I killed her. The Kaminoans are going to decommission me_. He whimpered and she wrapped herself more firmly around him, protecting him from the barrages of hate and scorn of 5385.  
_It wasn't your fault. I’m going to help you, okay? I have friends. I’m going to send you to them, and they’re going to keep you safe until I come for you. When you wake up and you’re there, you have to tell them_ ‘Fulcrum sent me’, _and they’re going to say_ ‘Fulcrum is a black sheep’. _I have to go now, I promise, Tup’ika, you will be safe_.  
She started to pull away, but his presence clung to hers.  
_Please don’t leave_.  
_I have to. But you’ll be okay. Do you trust me?  
Yeah._  
_Then trust me that I will find you once this is over. You don't have to trust my friends, just trust me and they will keep you from harm. Good-bye for now, vod’ika_. As she pulled away again, she left him with a strong sleep suggestion. She pulled out of his sleeping mind and opened her eyes. She let go of his head and stood up, stretching her back as she nodded to Kix.  
“I know someone who can help better than I can. I’ll send him to them.” Master Tiplee started to shake her head and Anakin opened his mouth to argue. “Typical procedures include sending him back to Kaminoans and a medical center, but they will just decommission, and I rather like him alive.” Her voice hardened, and her eyes became sharp as flint. Anakin narrowed his eyes at her, a sign that they would have a conversation she wouldn’t enjoy later. Master Tiplee sighed.  
“It is honorable you want to help him, but he killed my sister and attempted to kill us. He is not right-minded and needs help.”  
“And he can get that with my friends.” Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Whistle moving to stand at her shoulder. She crossed her arms. “He has a higher chance of survival with them.” Kix decided to interrupt at that moment.  
“All due respect, sirs, he needs help as soon as possible. Whatever General Tano did will not hold forever, and if she says she knows someone who will help, I believe her.” Tiplee closed her eyes, and Ahsoka knew she was testing the force to seek its opinion. She held in a smile, the force was with her on this one. Finally, the red mikkian nodded, finding the force in harmony with Ahsoka and the medic.  
“Very well, Knight Tano, you may send him to your friends.” She turned to leave, signalling her men to file out, before sending one more glance, her lps pulled into a line. “I leave all the filework in your capable hands. May the force be with you.” She gave one last nod and followed her men. Then it was just the remaining 501st, Ahsoka, and Whistle. The rest of Ahsoka’s men were on Kashyyyk with Master Koon, aiding the Wookies. Anakin studied her.  
“Who are your friends?”  
“People who know medicine and will make sure he is safe.”  
“And how do you know these people?”  
“Mutual obligations.”  
“Which are?” She shrugged before grinning up at him, baring her sharp canines non-threateningly. Whistle shifted beside her, leaning all his weight on his right foot. Rex, who had been promoted to Commander after Ahsoka left, walked up to them.  
“I’m betting all my Republic credits that your friends are people who kidnapped you, and you barely managed to convince them on the same side,” he grinned at her wryly. Whistle snorted.  
“You have no idea.”  
“That doesn’t happen as much anymore,” she glared at them.  
“With all due respect general, we have a whole protocol and three separate plans for when you get kidnapped.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop the smile from forming. She loved the 420th, but sometimes she missed the 501st- her first army family. Kix came back from collecting Tup with a hover-stretcher.  
“General Tano, he’s all set.” He gave her one last kind smile before leaving to check on the wounded. “Good luck.”  
“The Jedi don’t believe in luck!” She shouted after him. Anakin snorted.  
“Good thing I taught you otherwise.” Ahsoka let out a little laugh, before checking her wrist chrono and frowning.  
“We have to go if we want to meet my friends where I know they’ll be.” With one more smile and a nod, she and her commander left with the stretcher between them.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tup came around with a groan. There was a pounding in his head, and a brief bout of panic set in when he remembered that he killed a Jedi. His hands were bound, and he could not assess his head damage without his hands. He wondered whose ship he was on- he felt the vibrations. He didn’t have to wait long before the door slid open. A middle-aged human woman with a thicker set body walked in, a tray of soup balanced in her hands. Her hair was a dark purple, with lighter highlights. She wore a flowery dress with a v-neck and ruffled sleeves. The dress was not unlike Senator Amidala’s. She sent him a warm smile as she set the tray down, unlocking the bands.  
“I’m glad to see you awake, Tup,” her voice was sweet as blue milk.  
“Fulcrum sent me,” his voice was a little raspy as he rubbed his wrists.  
“Fulcrum is a black sheep.”  
“You know who I am?”  
“Of course I do, Ahsoka told me all about you, honey.” Something about her made Tup feel very, very safe. Ahsoka was right, they were safety.  
“Who are you? How do you know Ahsoka?”  
“I’m Shanay. I met Ahsoka after my husband, Bolton, and his merry little crew kidnapped her. Luckily we all came to an understanding, and we work together.”  
“Oh. Where am I?”  
“On the _Rising Sun_.” Tup nodded, and he noticed his hair had been braided. He recognized the braiding style. Shanay let out a laugh at his expression. “Ahsoka insisted on braiding your hair. She’s rather good at it for a creature with no hair herself.” Tup nodded before another question hit him.  
“You said you worked together.” She nodded. “What do you work for?” She sent him a small smile.  
“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that yet.” A knock on the door alerted her. “Come in.” The door slid open for the second time, and in walked in a clone. Tup sucked in a sharp breath. The clone was wearing loose cargo pants, and a loose hooded jacket. “I believe you have yet to meet my husband. This is Bolton.” Bolton smiled widely at him, the tattoos on his cheeks distorting.  
“Welcome to freedom, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant for it to be strictly Ahsoka and Tup, but I got carried away. Anyways, here are some things I'm going to clear in case you're confused.
> 
> •This is an AU where Ahsoka knows about the chips and the Chancellor, but she can't do anything about it until she has concrete evidence. She's running an underground rebellion as Fulcrum.  
> •Shanay and Bolton are medics and married, helping Ahsoka run her rebellion. Commander Whistle also helps.  
> •Tup is now free of the GAR to do whatever he wants. He chooses stay with the Rebellion because he can help there, and his big sister is also there.
> 
> I thrive off of comments!


End file.
